In general, an eco-friendly vehicle, such as an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, etc., is braked by a regenerative braking using a brake hydraulic pressure and a motor.
The eco-friendly vehicle includes a paddle shift to control a regenerative braking level. Accordingly, a driver controls the regenerative braking level by operating (+) and (−) buttons of the paddle shift.
However, it is difficult for a driver to accurately determine which regenerative braking level is required. In addition, it is cumbersome to operate the buttons, e.g. (+) and (−), of the paddle shift one by one for controlling the regenerative braking level.